This invention relates to shade modification techniques and in particular the use of analytical methods to simulate and increase the amount of sunlight exposure of a golf green.
Proper maintenance of golf greens is essential to the running of a good golf course. A poorly maintained green can unfairly affect scoring while a well maintained green is consistent for all players. A well maintained green can also render putting more predictable and therefore less frustrating. A major component to maintaining a good golf green is having the grass grow evenly across the green and to have the grass grow without any diseases. Unfortunately, given the topography and tree cover that makes golf courses so aesthetically pleasing, sunlight is not evenly distributed throughout the green. A tree adjacent to a green, while pleasing to the eye, may block significant amounts of sunlight from reaching parts of the green throughout the day. This leads to uneven grass growth and makes grass more susceptible to diseases. Shaded parts of the green will have lesser growth and more susceptibility to diseases while unshaded parts would have healthier, better growing grass. Furthermore, players who enjoy being in the sun may find greens that are shaded bothersome for significant parts of the day.
However, even with the problems above, it is difficult to determine the amount of sunlight and, concomitantly, shade that a green receives. In order to do so the interaction between the sun and any trees or features blocking the sun must be studied and analyzed. Such an analysis can only be accomplished if the sun""s path across the sky is charted in conjunction with the position of any trees or features that may block sunlight.
While tracking the sun""s movement is an eons old occupation and while observing the shadows cast by various objects is also quite old, there are no analytical tools which are specifically tasked to assist an arborist or turf manager in accomplishing these tasks with respects to trees. There have been devices which can track the sun and some that even have been able to give an indication however slight, of the sun""s path and its effect on a structure""s silhouette.
A patent issued to Gutschick (U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,330) measures the solar radiation in a vegetative canopy by attaching sensors to the leaves of the vegetative canopy. A computer then samples the sensor readings and determines the amount of solar radiation that the canopy receives. While this invention is quite ingenious, it does not accomplish what is required by golf managers and arborists. Gutschick provides data and a data processing capability to determine solar radiation in specific spots but does not provide any means to determine shade data, sunlight exposure analysis, nor a what-if capability to determine which tree, structure, or even tree branch can be modified to provide better light exposure. While this apparatus can be used for this purpose, it would be a time consuming and tedious process to attach a multiplicity of sensors to leaves on each and every relevant tree adjacent the green. Also, Gutschick does not provide any means to determine which trees are the relevant ones in terms of a golf green""s light exposure.
Another patent, issued to Dalrymple (U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,371) provides for a device which can be used to determine the path of the sun at any given time and day. The device is a hand-held cylindrical device through which the user can view an area of interest. By viewing the area of interest through the lens of the device and through the markings on the lens, the viewer can see the path the sun would travel at certain times of the year. The markings are graduated to show where the sun would be at certain times of the day and at certain times of the year. Unfortunately, this patent does not show the actual amount of sunlight the sun provides to an area. The device only shows the path the sun would travel. While one can theoretically determine the amount of sunlight an area may get, there is no means to determine the behavior of either the sunlight or of shadows cast because of the sun. To determine the amount of sunlight an area may receive, the user would have to perform a mental projection of how the sun would effect shadows in the area. Also, Dalrymple does not provides any means to model sunlight behavior nor any means to provide a what-if capability to determine the impact of any canopy modification.
A third patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,922, issued to Lewis, is a device which has a wide angle viewer and a transparent screen which has marked on it the paths the sun travels at various times of the year. When the viewer peers through the viewer, the paths of the sun can be determined for different times of the year. Also, by having the area of interest in front of the device, the relevant features, such as a tree or a church, is superimposed on the transparent screen. Thus, by looking through the viewer, the user can then quickly determine how long, per day, the area of interest would be covered in shade at specific times of the year. While Lewis seems to be accomplishing what is required, it runs into problems when there are multiple trees or items that contribute to the shade. If, for example, a clump of trees were providing shade, there is no means to determine which tree contributed most to the combined shade. One may extrapolate by a rough estimate, using this invention, which tree contributes the most to the shade. However, this rough estimate is by no means conclusive of the desired results. The Lewis device, when used with a judicious eye and sound judgment, may provide an approximation of what would happen if a tree or a branch were removed. However, this again depends on the abilities of the user. Human judgment is by definition imprecise and therefore not suitable for determining proper canopy coverage.
A fourth patent, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,297) issued to Owner-Peterson et al. is for a sunlight calculator that is comprised of a base portion and two sliding plates. One of the sliding plates is transparent and has a double curve system that allows the plotting of any day/hour combination. A further curve gives an indication of the heating effect of the sun given the relevant data such as the time and sun position. The invention is in effect a large slide rule that allows the user to calculate specific information regarding the sunlight that enters a specific window on a facade. By sliding the plates properly, one can determine the path the sun would take on a specific day, how much heat the sun would generate through square units of window portions of the facade. Clearly, this device was envisioned as a calculator to be used to determine the effect of sunlight entering through a window. Owner-Peterson is directed towards, among other things, determining the amount of heat energy entering through a window. While this invention does track the sun""s movement, it does not give an indication of shade or sunlight behavior.
Another patent in this area (U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,215) was issued to Kruhoeffer et al. and related to a weather visualization system. With this system, the user can generate a three dimensional picture, complete with sunlight, shadows, clouds, and other weather effects. Also, the user can generate a simulated xe2x80x9cfly-byxe2x80x9d of the scene. The invention uses a computer to generate the image and it takes into account all the relevant data such as the date and the time of day. The invention also extracts information from satellites and other sources of real-time information to continually update the image. While Kruhoeffer does provide an image of the general area with an indication of the sun""s position and its effects on the landscape, it does not have the capability to project possibilities. Also, the invention provides a macroscopic view of the area whereas what is needed is a more localized view of the area. Furthermore, this invention makes use of a pre-made three dimensional terrain map, requiring large capital outlays to acquire such a map.
A final patent found in this area, U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,313 issued to Griffin, provides an apparatus that determines solar exposure at different locations. The device allows the user to determine the amount of solar exposure an area receives by tracking the sun""s path at different times of the year. Griffin is comprised of a base, an elevated sun pointing device, and numerous means to adjust the sun pointing device depending on the date and the time of day. On a theoretical level, this invention allows the user to visually track the sun""s path on a specific time of year and, by doing it in front of a tree of interest, determining where the sun would be relative to the tree. However, neither the device nor the method claimed allows the user to project shadows resulting from the sun""s position. Also, neither of these two allow the user to automatically determine which obstruction out of many contributes the most to the shade covering an area.
As can be seen, none of the above devices are geared specifically to assist an arborist or turf manager in making canopy pruning or canopy removal decisions. Also, none of these devices can provide recommendations as to which parts of a tree to prune or which tree provides the most shade. Perhaps most importantly, none of these devices can provide an arborist with data as to what effects pruning or tree removal may have on a green""s sunlight exposure even before any pruning or tree removal is done.
From the above, it is clear that a tool is needed that can assist an arborist or turf manager in making decisions. The tool must be easy to use, flexible in terms of flexibility and, ideally, provide the arborist with possible shade or sunlight effects of projected canopy modifications.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies identified in the prior art. The present invention provides a computer system that can be used to model a sun""s path across the sky, model shadows caused by trees and other sunblocking objects, and analyze the sunlight exposure of a golf green.
The above object is achieved by providing a computer system having data storage means and a memory for determining sunlight exposure of an area, said system including:
input means for receiving and storing in memory area data entries which define a size and shape of the area and a first and at least one second predetermined location
input means for receiving and storing in the memory temporal data entries defining a time and date range
input means for receiving and storing in the memory obstruction data entries defining a size and relative position of at least one sunlight obstructing object
processing means for performing sun calculations which determine multiple solar positions of the sun in the sky based on the temporal data entries and the area data entries
processing means for performing shadow calculations for each solar position, said shadow calculations determining a size, shape and position relative to the area of a shadow cast by the or each sunlight obstructing object
processing means for determining for each square unit of the area a sunlight exposure time based on the shadow calculations
output means for generating shadow calculation results and portraying a representation of the shadow calculation results and
output means for generating sun calculation results and portraying a representation of the sun calculation results
Preferably, the area data entries include an earth based latitude of the area, a magnetic declination of the area, azimuth readings of multiple points on a perimeter of the area, and area distance readings of each of the multiple points on the perimeter, wherein said area distance readings are measured between each of the multiple points on the perimeter and the first predetermined location and said area azimuth readings are relative to magnetic north and are determined from said first predetermined location.
More preferably, the first predetermined location is within the area and the area data entries include a longitude of the area.
Most preferably, the area data entries include, for the or each second predetermined location, second location azimuth readings relative to magnetic north and second location distance readings, wherein second location azimuth readings are determined from the first predetermined location and the or each second location distance readings are measured between the or each second predetermined location and the first predetermined location within the area.
Conveniently, the obstruction data entries include obstruction azimuth readings of the or each sunlight obstructing object and obstruction distance readings for the or each sunlight obstructing object, an elevation reading for the or each sunlight obstructing object, wherein said obstruction distance readings are measured between a location of the or each of the sunlight obstructing object and a location chosen from the group comprising the first predetermined location and the at least one second predetermined location and said obstruction azimuth readings are relative to magnetic north and are determined from a location chosen from the group comprising the first predetermined location and the at least one second predetermined location.
More conveniently, the at least one sunlight obstructing object is a tree and wherein the obstruction data entries further include a tree crown shape for the or each tree, a crown upper elevation reading for the or each crown of the or each tree, a crown lower elevation reading for the or each crown of the or each tree, a left crown azimuth reading for the or each crown of the or each tree, and a right crown azimuth reading for the or each crown of the or each tree wherein said crown elevation readings are measured between a location of the or each of the sunlight obstructing object and a location chosen from the group comprising the first predetermined location and the at least one second predetermined location and said crown azimuth readings are relative to magnetic north and are determined from a location chosen from the group comprising the first predetermined location and the at least one second predetermined location.
Most conveniently, the obstruction data entries include at least one growth rate for the or each tree and an aging time span.
Also preferably, the computer system further includes processing means for increasing the crown azimuth readings and the crown elevation readings for the or each tree based on the or each growth rate and the aging time span.
More preferably, the at least one sunlight obstructing object is a block of trees and wherein the obstruction data entries further include tree block azimuth readings of multiple points on a block perimeter of the block of trees, tree block distance readings of each of the multiple points on the block perimeter, an average crown upper elevation reading for the block of trees, and an average crown lower elevation reading for the block of trees wherein said tree block azimuth readings are relative to magnetic north and are determined from a location chosen from the group comprising the first predetermined location and the second predetermined location and said tree block distance readings are measured between each of the multiple points on the block perimeter and a location chosen from the group comprising the first predetermined location and the at least one second predetermined location.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method of modifying foliage on a golf course to provide more sunlight to a golf green, the method comprising:
determining characteristics of the green including size, shape, and location of the green
determining characteristics of the foliage including size, shape, and location relative to the green
performing a sun simulation of a path of the sun across the sky during a predetermined date and time range
performing a shadow simulation of the shadows cast on the green by the foliage based on the sun simulation and the characteristics of the foliage
performing a unit area calculation for each unit area of the green, said unit area calculation determining an amount of sunlight each unit receives based on the shadow simulation
determining at least one course of action to provide more sunlight to the green based on the unit area calculation, the or each course of action being chosen from a group comprising:
pruning the foliage
removing the foliage
relocating the foliage
performing a modified shadow simulation of the shadows cast on the green by the foliage if the or each course of action were followed, said modified shadow simulation being based on the sun simulation and projected characteristics of the foliage
performing a modified unit area calculation for each unit area of the green, said modified unit area calculation determining a modified amount of sunlight each unit receives based on the modified shadow simulation
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a method of determining modifications to sunblocking objects on a golf green to provide more sunlight to the green, the method comprising:
a. Determining a size, shape, and geographical location of the green
b. Determining a size, shape, and position relative to a predetermined point of at least one sunblocking object
c. Determining a relevant path of the sun across the sky as observed from the geographical location of the green for a predetermined date and time range
d. Performing a shade calculation resulting in shade results, said shade results determining an amount of shade cast on the green by the or each sunblocking object based on the relevant path of the sun and the size, shape, and position of the or each sunblocking object
e. Performing a modified calculation resulting in modified shade results, said modified shade results determining a modified amount of shade cast on the green by the or each sunblocking object based on the relevant path of the sun and a modification of the or each sunblocking object, said modification being chosen from a modification group comprising:
altering the shape of the or each sunblocking object
removing the or each sunblocking object
altering the size of the or each sunblocking object
a combination of altering the size and the shape of the or each sunblocking object
f. Determining which modification from the modification group provides more sunlight to the golf green based on a comparison of the shade results and the modified shade results
g. Generating a visual representation of the shade results and the modified shade results
Preferably, step e) further includes generating a visual representation of the or each sunblocking object
The advantages of the present invention are numerous. The computer system is flexible in its capabilities as it allows the arborist to generate visual representations of the calculation results. Also, the computer system provides what-if scenarios, allowing the arborist or turf managers to determine which canopy modification strategy works best. Furthermore, the system and the method gives the arborists or turf managers the capability to determine what sunlight cover would be like at any time of the year.